Battle Wounds
by xoxoSILxoxo
Summary: “Now were even. You helped me, I helped you. There.” She said, laying it all out very careful. He smirked. “I bet you didn’t like being in my debt very much did you Berry?” Finchel,Quick, and PuckelBerry friendship piece told from Rachel and Pucks POV.


**This IS a Finchel piece, but it's also a Quick, and a PuckelBerry friendship. Not related to my other pieces and will be a one-shot. It's told from Rachel and Puck's point of view, if you haven't figured that out yet. **

**And yes, I know, I really shouldn't be writing this when I have yet to update my other multi-stories, and I'm upset to say I'm getting very lazy, so I might be finishing those up soon, and just start writing a bunch of random one-shots. Less, pressure you know? Anyway, enjoy!**

She hadn't expected Finn to come running into her waiting arms directly after the baby-gate. Sure she had entertained the idea, and may or may not have prepared a perfect speech for the event, but she eventually realized that it was highly unlikely. What she didn't expect however, was for him to ignore her completely. She never saw him as the type to shoot the messenger, but sure enough, after Sectionals he shamelessly went out of his way to avoid her.

She tried everything. She sang love songs pointedly to him in Glee, and slaved over batches of sugar-free sugar cookies just for him, but these days she was lucky to get a passing glance.

However, it wasn't until the basketball game that she really gave up hope. She had spent hours on the computer customizing her very own 'Team Finn' shirt just for the event, but the one time he looked her way during half-time, he looked away just as quickly, his eyes grazing over hers.

After the finally buzzer sounded, Rachel ran down to the court to congratulate him on his win when he finally looked at her. A long, five second glance, the first proper look he'd given her in what seemed like forever. But then the next second, he was suddenly in the arms of a nameless Cheerio, kissing her like no tomorrow. When she didn't object, he leaned forward into the kiss as Rachel stood there helplessly as her heart broke into smaller and smaller pieces. She turned sharply on her heel and walked away without looking back.

She left the school that night a little less in love with Finn Hudson.

She walked to Glee the next day like a zombie. It was nearly ten minutes passed three-thirty when she finally arrived, and was forced to take the only seat left, right next to Finn. Then for the first time in a month he turned to her and said, "Hey Rachel."

Her face froze and she watched him slowly gauge her reaction. Then without another word, thought, or glance, she stood up and left the room as slowly as she came. Because there was no way Finn could just flash her that smile after ignoring her, and purposely stepping on her heart and just expect everything to be okay.

Late that night while her head swirled with unpleasant memories, she decided it would be best for everyone if she simply stopped loving Finn all together. This proved to be harder than she thought.

For the longest time it had been her dearest dream for Finn Hudson to be hers, that obsession she had gotten used to, gone. She started noticing things she had overlooked, like the fact she was _still _made fun of, and that even her 'friends' were constantly showering her with insults. But this time there was no Finn to turn to and think, "One day it will all be worth it."

She felt like she was on complete auto-pilot. She walked around silently, only speaking when spoken to. Then the unexpected but yet totally obvious happened.

She was hit by a slushie.

Any other day she would simply brush it off, and head for the nearest bathroom, but at this moment, it seemed that one thing was her complete and utter breaking point. She took pride that she never shed a tear, but for just moment she allowed weakness, and put her head in her hands. When she resurfaced her eyes met those of Finn Hudson, who had been flirting with a cheerleader down the hall and undoubtedly watched everything unfold.

His brown eyes were full of hurt, pity, just a little bit of longing, and… guilt. For a second she stared back, a million unsaid words flowing between them. Then she brought her hands to her face once more and carefully wiped the syrup away from her eyes and kept walking.

All day she didn't touch the slushie that still covered her. Instead she wore it proudly, showing it off like a battle wound. It earned several confused faces as she walked into Glee, but to her surprise Puck simply nodded in her direction understandingly.

As the final bell rang she walked toward the parking lot and stopped short to see Santana with Finn much too close to her car for comfort. She walked slowly toward them and coughed loudly, causing Finn's head to snap up in surprise. His face filled with that familiar mix of emotions as he shooed Santana away.

She gave him a small, very sad little smile. He opened his mouth as if he wished to speak but Rachel shook her head. "Don't." He again looked as if he desperately wanted to say something.

"Rachel, I-" She cut him off.

"It's not enough."

It was the time Kurt accurately named 'The Great Glee Depression.' Tensions were high, and they were on the verge of losing their best singer. Rachel sang with no emotion, like she was singing to a brick wall. Neither Finn nor she would even look at each other. Mr. Shue would often remind them to look happy, and act like they were enjoying this, to which Rachel replied with a mega-watt smile that didn't reach her eyes.

But slowly Rachel found herself crumbling, and losing her will-power. Too often she found her eyes on Finn, and slowly she started up again. The entire Glee club noticed the change and urged Finn to do something before it was too late. But he didn't even reply.

Then on that one Saturday night Rachel found out just how much she missed him.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked from her porch in a soft voice she hadn't heard before. Suddenly, Rachel felt like a humongous weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she let herself feel happy.

She gave a relieved sigh and smiled. "That would be nice."

***

He didn't hate Rachel Berry. Puck swore on his life, his nun-chucks, and the baby inside Quinn's belly. Sure the girl had made him want to light himself on fire, but that time had come and gone. He had a reason to hate her, but she had even more to hate him, but somehow every time he looked at her, she just gave him a look he hadn't seen on any face besides his mothers. In a weird way, it was almost proud. It said, "I know you've messed up, but I still think you can do it." The intensity would freak him out if he didn't make him so happy. She thought he was worth something, when he was still trying to convince his baby mama that he wasn't a deadbeat.

So no, he didn't hate Rachel Berry. Which is why, he told himself, he ignored every time she walked into Glee club with dark circles under her eyes, it was why he beat up any guy that even threatened to throw a slushie in her face, why he didn't say a word of unkindness every time he watched her put her heart in yet another love song dedicated to his ex best friend, or even why he let her know each time she walked into Glee with flour still in her hair.

Of course, they weren't friends, they weren't far from it, but they weren't friends. They just had an understanding with each other.

And if hadn't been so busy reading up on baby stuff to impress Quinn, she probably would never have been threatened by a slushy again. However, inevitably, she walked in to Glee sporting a blue stained shirt and syrup still in her hair. He nearly smiled watching her walk in, her head held high, knowing fully well that she was not going to be washing it off anytime soon. Even in her darkest hour Rachel still managed to keep moving and basically to tell everyone that she was still better than them.

They weren't friends, but that didn't make it any easier to watch her crumble right in front of his eyes. Her eyes became noticeably redder, and slowly she started growing back into her old habits, minus that frequent speech making. That's when everyone realized they still had a chance to save the club yet.

But Golden boy Finn didn't cooperate, to no one's surprise. At any mention of Rachel's name he just looked the other way, his eyes becoming glassy. However it must have pissed him off to hear it coming from Puck, because he was the only one to get the message through.

"Just talk to the girl. If that isn't too hard." He said through gritted teeth. Finn's face turned red with anger.

"You think you have any right to tell me what to do?" He questioned angrily.

"All I know is that you have to stop being a wimp. Not for me dude, but for Rachel. I think it's kind of obvious to everyone why she's acted like this. Word of advice, if you like her at all, you won't let her slip." Finn's face froze in mask of guilt, shock, and sadness. Without another word he walked from the room.

The next Monday when Finn saw him in the halls, he gave him a smile, and a shrug. Puck smiled back hesitantly, then rounded the next corner, only to be hit by a five foot tall midget. For second he wondered what she was doing, and then with shock he realized she was actually hugging him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling for the first time in months, a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you." She whispered, and then turned away swiftly.

His eye followed her in shock as she walked down the hall, and as she was met by and ecstatic Kurt and Mercedes, who began blabbing away like nothing, had ever happened. He almost smiled.

Almost.

But so far he was having the worst day. Trying to get an already emotional girl without the hormones to make a big decision might just be the end of him. Quinn still couldn't decide whether or not to let him in yet. He was a pretty smart guy, smarter than Finn at least, and if it was bad when Quinn still wanted Finn to be the father, it was starting to permanently damage his ego.  
Of course, Quinn had no problem with taking his money, but she would still barely speak to him. He kept giving her cash anyway, picking up various odd jobs around the neighborhood, just so he could feel like he was helping a little.

He was about ninety-percent sure _something_ was up, because either Quinn and Rachel were suddenly best friends, or they were planning something. He looked for someone to ask or voice his opinions to, but then he remembered nobody was really talking to him. Except for Rachel. It's not like they talked _a lot_, but they did whenever he could get her away from Finn long enough to get a word in. Which, may he add, was rare.

But he knew he was right the minute he walked into the choir room on Monday, because there was Quinn and Rachel, waiting for him.

Quinn spoke first. "It has been brought to my attention that I might not being all that fair to you." She glanced back at Rachel who just nodded at her encouragingly. She turned back and faced Puck, looking him the eyes. "If you're willing, I could use some help." She sounded hopeful.

Puck felt like running up to Rachel and kissing her. But that would be a very weird thing for non-friends to do, so he settled for grinning at her like an idiot.

After a long talk with Quinn he came out of the choir room in search for Rachel, who stood in the hall with her hand on her hip cockily.

"Now were even. You helped me, I helped you. There." She said, laying it all out very careful.

He smirked. "I bet you didn't like being in my debt very much did you Berry?" She grimaced. He took a few small strides forward and picked her up into a hug, twirling her around like the midget she was. He put a shocked Rachel down and continued to run down the hall.

Just before he was out of sight he shouted over his shoulder, "This doesn't mean we're friends!"

**I'll love you if you review! So please, please, do!**


End file.
